A Blader Style Confession Booth
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: The Bladers admit their most embarrassing moments.
1. Chapter 1: The Madness Begins

**Happy independence day to all the Filipino writers out there! It's a school holiday tomorrow so I have enough time to post this fic. Unfortunately it doesn't really have much of a plot just a collection of short drabbles or whatever it is called.**

**THANK YOU FOR SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own MFB.**

**P.S. I just sent an e-mail to the adminstartors requesting a separate category for the new 'Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G' series. I'm still expecting an answer so just wait and I'll post it in my next story.**

* * *

Skylark: Hello I'm SkylarkOfTheMoon or Skylark for short. Welcome to 'Blader Confessions' where our favorite Bladers admit their most embarrassing moments. Please welcome on the stage the Bladers from Season 1!

*Bladers walk out*

Yuu: HIBARI!

Skylark: Hello Yuu. Nice to see you in person.

Tsubasa: Yuu, Do you know this girl?

Yuu: Yeah. She sent me a fan letter. 'Hibari' is my nickname for her.

Skylark: Hello and welcome to 'Sky Studios.'

Ginga: What exactly are we doing here?

Skylark: I'm glad you ask. *snaps fingers and a booth pops out*

*Bladers jump in surprise except for Tsubasa, Kyoya and Ryuga*

Skylark: Meet the 'Blader Confession Booth.' This is where you're gonna admit your most embarrassing moments for the whole world to see.

Kenta: Uh….Did you say whole world?

Skylark: Yeah. We're being broadcasted right now. Say hello to the world! *waves to camera*

Yuu: HIYA! * waves and others followed in suit*

Ryuga: And why exactly would we admit our most embarrassing moments?

Skylark: Because if you don't I'll do this. *pulls out L-Drago from nowhere*

Ryuga: L:-DRAGO! *checks dragon gauntlet* How-?

Skylark: Don't worry I have all of your beys. *points to the screen showing a room where all the beys were placed*

*Bladers shout in anger and checks their cases*

Skylark: If you don't say an embarrassing moment thern your bey goes bye-bye. *points a remote and dynamites appear in the 'Bey Containment Unit.'

Skylark: Don't ask how I got them because that secret is with one of my friends 'Skyler.'

Random Voice: We're not friends!

Skylark: I know you!

Ryuga: Alright Skylark is it? Why is L-Drago the only one outside the B.C.U.?

Skylark: Oh that's because one my other friends 'Whitney' has a crush on you and she couldn't bear to know that L-Drago will be destroyed so if you don't talk I'll just give it to her so she could add it to her 'Dragon Shrine.'

Ryuga: So? I'll just ask her to give it back. She's a 'fan' after all. She'll follow me.

Skylark: Did I mention Whitney lives in a place that doesn't exist but exists.

*Bladers are confused*

Skylark: You know how a person dreams of something and their dreams are so powerful they become real?

Kyoya: Kinda like 'Sharkboy and Lavagirl'?

*Everyone looks weirdly at him*

Kyoya: What? I watch T.V. too you know.

Skylark: Anyway I guess you could say Whitney is a girl I dreamt of along with Skyler. So basically I'm the only who can visit her and bring things to her since it is my dreams. See, a place that doesn't exists but exists.

Everyone: Ohhh….

Skylark: So our first participant will be Ginga Hagane.

Ginga: What? Why me?

Skylark: Because you're the main character. Duh.

* * *

**So that's how this fic works. I'll only update when I have time but since the embarrassing moments I wrote are short you can expect at least four confessins for evey update.**

**Another thing. This fic will only focus on the Bladers from Season 1. Bladers from the Big Bang Bladers Arc will have a separate fic dedicated to them. For now these are just the Bladers from the Battle Bladers Arc.**

**Next Chapter: Ginga Hagane**


	2. Chapter 2: Ginga Hagane

**Hey all!**

**Don't you just love school holidays? **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter. I'm going to switch to narrating mode since I just read my first chapter and I got a headache because all the words just seem to jump off the screen. Plus, it's better to write the character's feelings with narrating mode.**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own MFB no matter how much I beg or plead. Aren't those the same?**

* * *

**Bold=Skylark talking through mike.**

**Confession #1: Ginga Hagane**

"**Hello and welcome to the very first session of 'Blader Confessions.'"**

Skylark was on a stage holding up a microphone. The Bladers were sitting on coaches, beanbags or the floor. (Just imagine Ellen Degeneres' show only bigger).

"**Today's participant will be the guy who saved the world of beyblading over and over again. Ginga Hagane!"**

" Hi!" Ginga smiled brightly at the camera and waved. Fangirls all over the world swooned.

"**You all know the rules. Either you say an embarrassing moment or your beyblades go bye-bye."**

Skylark smiled sadistically and most of the Bladers in the room cringed at her aura.

"I'm beginning to wonder how she even has this show in the first place," said Kenta curiously.

"**That's because a lot of people have already tried doing a 'Truth or dare' show with you guys. I was planning on doing one too but after seeing a lot of T or D's I decided to do something a little different. That's how 'Blader Confessions' was born."**

"Still doesn't explain how all of us ended up here," said Kyoya.

"That's all thanks to me," said a voice.

There was a poof of pink smoke and a girl appears.

"Ohayou! I'm Whitney, Skylark's avatar from her dreams. I got you all here easily actually. I just had to arrange a fake tournament and send you all fake invitations. Once you gathered at the stadium which was only an illusion conjured by my cousin Skyler (Yes people my OC's have powers.) all I had to do was release a sleeping gas. After that we somehow managed to fit all of you in Skylark's van. Oh and BTW I was not the one who put that dent." Whitney held up her hands in defense.

"MY PRECIOUS TORCHWOOD SUV! SKYLER! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

"Uh…who is she talking to?" asked Ryuga.

"Skyler Fateturner, my cousin. She's more of a KHR fan so she won't be in-OH MY GOD!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Ryuga just talked to me. The Dragon Emperor just talked TO ME! KYAAA!"

"This is going to be along day," commented Tsubasa.

"**Sorry for that intrusion. Whitney please stop hugging Ryuga. I know you've always wanted to meet him but we have a show to host and he's turning blue."**

"Whoops…" Whitney quickly dropped Ryuga to the floor and he gasped for breath. "Sorry," she said apologetically and ran over to Skylark, pulling out a remote identical to the one Sam uses from iCarly.

"**Alright then. For our first confession we have Ginga Hagane as our first participant."**

Whitney pressed a button and applausing sounds came from the studio. The Bladers looked around to see where the sound came from and Whitney flipped the remote while grinning widely.

*words*-Sound effects.

"**Ginga please step in the confession booth please."**

Ginga looked at the booth with uncertainty. Skylark rolled her eyes and pointed to the screen where Pegasus was being surrounded by dynamites. The redhead 'eeped' and quickly ran in.

xxxxxInside the boothxxxxx

"Hey it's roomy in here," commented Ginga.

The walls were made of metal and two screens were on the wall in front of him. One showing the studio and the other showed the Bey Containment Unit.

"_Alright Ginga, we can't hear your confession but the whole world will. Good luck," _said Whitney supportively.

Ginga gulped and racked his brains to remember a memory of anything.

"_Did I mention you have less than one minute before the fuse ends,"_ said Skylark from outside.

"WHAT? Wait, wait, wait. Come on, come on, come on. Oh, here's one…"

"This goes back when I used to live in Koma Village. Hyoma slept over at my house and next morning I saw his overnight bag left open. He was still asleep so I decided to take a peek. A bag of cookies fell out. I thought Hyoma wouldn't notice so I took one. It was delicious! By then I took another and another and another. Before I knew it I already ate half of it. Hyoma was still asleep so I figured I still have time to replace it. Buying wasn't an option so I settled for baking. Basically, I just put some chocolate, flowers (No this is not a typo), sugar and other stuff. It said bake for 45 minutes in low heat but he might wake up soon so I put it on 10 minutes in high heat. When I came back Hyoma was already awake and he was inspecting his cookies. I tried to explain but he just laughed. As it turns out he was actually going to split the cookies with me. Good thing I already ate my half. I remembered the cookies I was baking so we went to get it. When we entered the kitchen and opened the oven the batter exploded at us. We spent the whole morning cleaning up the mess."

"_Alright Ginga you can come out now."_

Ginga quickly walked out and saw Pegasus placed on the floor.

"Pega-Hey where did everybody go?"

The studio was empty and only Skylark was there.

"They went home. My manager said it would be better that instead of grouping you guys together we're just going to invite the Blader of that session over and conduct a short interview with him or her. After the interview then they'll make their confession. Plus, Don't you want to watch the others make their confessions?"

"Watch? Right this is broadcasted. Okay, bye Skylark."

"Bye Ginga."

* * *

**Anyway, I just went over the first Chapter and my confessions and I decided it was a bit boring. So I decided to mix in interviews. Here are the rules.**

**You can only submit one question per interview. Sorry if it's strict but I have school so I don't want an overload.**

**If a question is repeated I will ignore it since it is already answered.**

**Those are my only rules. Please follow them. Next chapter will be on Friday or Saturday depending on my schedule. REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter 2: Kyoya Tategami**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Hiya. SkylarkOfTheMoon here and no this is not an update. I read Chapter 2 and I decided something. I'm going to remove the interview section and just save that for another fic. Another thing I decided to remove the part about this being a show and jus post their confessions. Basically, there will be no dialogue just a confession. I really have a lot of schoolwork to do and I just don't have time to write for now. Good news is I finished all of their confessions already so expect a lot of hilarious stories.**

**Chapter 2: Kyoya Tategami**


	4. Chapter 4: Kyoya Tategami

**Confession #2: Kyoya Tategami**

Back when I was in kindergarten there was this one guy named Tony. one day I tied him on a tree using his sweather's sleeves just for fun. Years later I rembered that I I felt guilty (**A/N: If it's possible. He is Kyoya after all) **I tried to search for him so I can apologize. When I did found him he was already a great Blader. Not as great as me but still great. I tried to apologize but he laughed at me. Why? It turns out I was the one who got tied to on a tree by my sweather. I told the story so many times I must've bended the facts a little. In the end he apologized and we decided to forget about that...incident. We also battled but as you'll probably guess. I won.

* * *

**Is it just me or was Kyoya a bit cocky about his Blading skills? Anyway all the other chapters will be like this since I can't think of any other things to write before the confession and I really don't have time to the interview thing before the confession so the following chapters will just be confessions.** **Thank you all for waiting.**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Confession #3: Kenta Yumiya**


	5. Chapter 5: Kenta Yumiya

**YAYNESS FOR WEEKENDS!**

* * *

**Confession #3: Kenta Yumiya**

So I have this cousin and whenever he visits he always eats the food I'm planning to eat. Pizza, ice cream, cake, ramen, salad, you name it. One day I decided to play a prank on him. I made a grilled cheese sandwich and put hot sauce all over it. As planned he ate it and began running all around the kitchen. He promised he would never eat anything I'm going to eat ever again. Something about my 'painful delicacies.' I was so happy I could eat anything now that I grabbed the first snack I came in contact with.

It was the hot sauced grilled cheese sandwich.

You could probably guess what happened next.

* * *

**I just love making Kenta mischievous.**

**Confession #4: Madoka Amano**


	6. Chapter 6: Madoka Amano

**Confession#4: Madoka Amano**

One time I volunteered to teach some kids about bey mechanism. They were all boys so after a while all of them developed a crush on me. I got annoyed because they weren't focusing on the lessons and the head of the volunteers told me that instead of improving their skills they actually became worse. So I decided to give myself a little 'makeover.' The moment I walked through the door all of them locked their eyes on their books for the whole lesson. But when I dismissed them I forgot to remove my make-up just as another cute tutor volunteer was going to ask me out.

He was really cute too. TT A TT

Oh well, at least my tutorlings passed their test.


	7. Chapter 7:Important don't ignore

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


	8. Chapter 8:All The Confessions in One

**Skylark: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry *keeps saying sorry***

**Skyler: What's with her?**

**Whitney: She's just apologizing to the readers since she forgot to update last week.**

**Skyler: I knew it. Even if she's now in school she's still that hopeless author we all know and lo-are acquainted with.**

**Whitney: You were about to say 'love', weren't you?**

**Skyler: *blushes* N-no I wasn't!**

**Whitney: You do care.**

**Skyler: *blushes even more* Just get on with it.**

**Skylark: So I have news for you all. I'm starting to neglect this fic cos' I'm either too busy with school work or I'm too caught up in my other fics. That's why I've decided to do this special chapter. All of the Bladers will be confessing on this final chapter so I could get this over with. I apologize in advance if some of the stories are a bit humor-less. I've always been low on that department. Guys?**

**Whitney: SkylarkOfTheMoon doesn't own MFBB if she did she would've made Ginga and Madoka get together.**

* * *

**Confession#5: Benkei Hanawa**

I think one of the most embarrassing things that happened to me was back when I was a kid. I was playing soccer with some of my neighborhood friends. Our team hasn't scored a goal yet so I just charged forward and scored. I cheered but everyone was either looking at me in anger or in confusion. One of my friends told me what was wrong.

I scored in our own goal.

**Confession#6: Hikaru Hasama**

One time I was in the airport with my mom. I saw this foreigner looking for the bathrooms so I tried to help him. I pointed and said," Bathrooms are to your north."

"I'd rather not follow your directions."

"Why? Because I'm young and a girl?"

"No. Because you're pointing to your south."

**Confession#7: Hyoma**

One day my mom got me a new sweater but for some reason she won't let me wear it. Something about a mix up. One day I sneaked in her room to wear it but when I went out everyone looked weirdly at me. I decided to go back and I saw my mom holding a new sweater. She told me she didn't want me to wear the first one. Why?

Because it was a girl's sweather.

**Confession#8: Yuu Tendo**

One time I woke up and remembered I was supposed to meet Gingkie and the others so I hurriedly got dressed. When I got to the B-pit everyone began laughing at me. I asked why and Masamune answered.

"Your pants are inside out!"

**Confession#9: Tsubasa Ootori**

In my hometown there was this girl I really like. You see she's a dancer and she likes guys who can dance. Fortunately I'm a pretty decent dancer (**Fanservice anyone?**) One day I went on a get together with some friends and she was there. When we were all dancing I did a backflip and she clapped. I did a few more but I didn't know where I was going so I accidentally hit a wall. Even worse my pants fell down during the last flip. Good thing she was the only one who saw.

Or is that a bad thing?

**Confession#10: Tetsuya Weterigini**

Crab!

You know how I spend most of my time with my beauuutiful crabs? Sometimes they group together and pull on my pants. I find that as their crab way of affection. But one time they pulled too hard.

My pants came off.

What's worse crab! It was beach season so they all crab saw me chasing them.

**Confession#11: Tobio Oike**

One time I got a cavity for eating too much lollipops so I had to go to the dentist. When I got there I kinda freaked out when I saw the sharp tools so they had to knock me out with some laughing gas. I woke up feeling much better and when I got out I saw Yuu and Tsubasa in the waiting room laughing at something on Tsubasa's laptop. It turns out they came in just when I woke up feeling whacky from the gas. The kid posted it on the Internet and it already has over 300 views!

And there was this scene when I started singing and dancing. Here's something you should know.

I'm tone-deaf.

**Confession#12: Ryutaru Fukami**

Unlike Tobio I'm actually a pretty good singer. (**A/N: Anyone else think his English voice is sooooo angelic?**) When I was a kid I was chosen to perform an intermission number on our town festival. I practiced everyday but when it was time to perform I got nervous. I was already at the mike but I suddenly forgot the words. When I finally remembered something happened.

I burped.

Through the mike.

**Confession#13: Dan Sodo**

Back when I and Reiki were kids we used to dress alike so people sometimes mistake me for him. It was fun for a while but then it got really annoying. One day this boy mistook me for Reiki I threw a tantrum. I broke a few things. In the end I said," I'M NOT REIKI! I'M DAN! D-A-N. DAN!"

Then he said," Oh there you are Dan. Do you have the dollar you owe me?"

**Confession#14: Reiki Sodo**

One time I was in the shower and reached for the shampoo. It felt kind weird when I massaged through my scalp. Once I was finished I got dressed and went to meet Dan at the park. For some reason everyone was laughing at me. I saw Dan and he began laughing at me too. I asked him what was wrong and he showed me a mirror.

My hair was dyed pink.

**Confession#15: Teru Saotome**

This happened back when I used to do ballet. We were supposed to have a substitute teacher for the day. When I got to the studio I saw one of the props about to drop on a guy so I tackled him out of the way. It didn't really fell and I learned two things. 1'He' was our sub. 2. 'He' was actually a girl.

**Confession#16: Sora Akatsuki**

You know how when two people are under a mistletoe and they have to kiss? Well this one time I got stuck underneath it with my crush. I just decided for a peck on the cheek but the unthinkable happened.

I sneezed.

On her.

She freaked out and ran away. Since then she's been ignoring me. That was a month ago and she's still ignoring me. *sigh* There goes my love life. At least I still have my apprenticeship.

**Confession#17: Masamune Kadoya**

I was hanging out with Ginga and the others at the mall when I really needed to go to the bathroom. For some reason the bathroom didn't have the…y'know. The 'things' on the walls so I went in the stalls instead. When I came out I saw the others looking at the bathroom across the one I was in. I called to them and they began laughing. I turned around and I found out why.

I went in the girl's bathroom.

**Confession#18: Ryuga**

I was supposed to meet my brother, Ryuto, in a diner to catch up. I tried to push the door open. Clue word: tried. It wouldn't budge. I spent a good three minutes trying to open it when Ryuto walked up. He laughed and pointed at the sign.

It said, "Pull."

* * *

**THE END.**

**Skylark: This has got to be my most messed up story yet.**

**Skyler: All your stories are messed up.**

**Skylark: Not all of them! I received 11 reviews in a one-shot I wrote for KHR.**

**Skyler: 10. One of the reviewers was you remember? When you told them there won't be a sequel. 10 reviews is as high as you will go.**

**Skylark: *emocorner***

**Whitney: Expect new stories soon. Our authoress has been getting ideas for the past two weeks now and she has exactly 27 stories in progress right now. Bye.**

**Skyler: Ciao.**

**Skyler: *still in emocorner***

**REVIEW!**


End file.
